Chasing Walt
by Modwolf
Summary: If only nobody had been around to walk in when Todd chased Neil around the room to reclaim his precious poem, and if only Todd had had a lousy sense of balance. What could possibly have happened then? ToddxNeil oneshot. Read and review, please.


"Give me- Neil. Neil, give that back!"

"_We are dreaming of a-"_ Neil began, those few words being the only ones he had the remote time to read as he found himself barely able to contain himself from laughing as he ran and jumped around the room all at once, Todd nearly catching him but Neil continuously snitching away nonetheless. "Poetry! I'm being chased by Walt Whitman!"

As Neil dodged Todd's grasping grips, he leapt from the corner of the bed and down onto the floor with the notepad still triumphantly clutched in his left hand, leaving young Mr. Anderson with making a noble attempt to continue the chase around the room; which somehow turned out to not be one of the most graceful moves he had ever experienced. Taking a step too swift for the rest of him to acknowledge, his body twisted in nothing that did not resemble a failed piruette as he tripped over himself and fell handlessly to the very floor that the target of his persuasion the second previously had managed to skip away from. Neil's surprisingly girlish laughing spree was thus interrupted by a sharp thud and a groan of pain from somewhere below his own height, and he quickly turned around where he stood in his own bed to find himself stung by worry as his stare immediately went to the boy lying on his back in the middle of the room.

"Oh God, Todd!" Neil exclaimed in abrupt mortification, jumping down from his own mattress with yet another loud thud to the hard wooden floor, kneeling next to his younger roommate with an expression of nothing but sincere concern upon his handsome face. "Are you alright?"

As he leaned over the in agony squirming Todd, Neil's somewhat panting breaths quickly attempting to receed into a somewhat more normal pace, a fierce smirk suddenly spread across Todd's just previously tortured face as the younger boy's left hand clasped right onto the collar of Neil's sweater, gripping it ruthlessly as he opened up his eyes, just as out of breath as Neil as their exhales collided in the thin air separating their faces from each other on the floor.

"Gotcha," Todd triumphantly smiled, eyes sparkling at the solemn genious of his own moves that had just captured Neil in the boldness of his quite unexpectedly strong grip. "Now hand it over!"

Neil looked upon the other boy with a sort of amused bewilderment over this cunning scheme and the sense of sheer pride over it that so beautifully set upon Todd's face as he smiled back up at Neil, determined not to let him go until the poem was returned to its rightful owner and creator. Neil admired the stubbornness in Todd's behaviour with utmost sincerity.

"Good one," he admitted laughingly, tossing the lined page notepad onto the floor on Todd's right side and thus having to reclaim his support by placing his left hand by Todd's sweater clad shoulder and still slightly heaving chest, the two looking into each other's eyes the second Neil turned back to face the boy underneath him on the slightly cold floor.

Their faces mere inches apart, Todd found himself not withdrawing his hand from clasping Neil's sweater as the seconds of silence passed between their quickly fading smiles and calming breaths. Neil's eyes trailing across Todd's features, he found himself stuck in the region of Todd's slightly parted lips, just briefly virtually studying their archetecture; the way they curved to one another and the void in between them, the hint of white teeth, of tongue, of throat, the pinkness of his lips in contrast to his somewhat flushed cheeks. Neil swallowed, blinking, looking back into Todd's suddenly quite the opposite of humorous eyes. And thus, in mingled terror and a deep surge of sudden, inexplainable want, Todd tugged the soft fabrics in his bordering on tremblingly hard grip and for the longest moment of his life pulled the other boy towards himself; Neil's mouth touching Todd's chin and lower lip with the immediate pressure of Todd's scared out of his skin grip of Neil's sweater and Neil's soft, dry lips suddenly and actually embracing Todd's in a long, hard kiss aching with sheer nervousness as a deadly army of butterflies seemed to be about to emerge right out of Todd's mind-blowingly airborne guts. Seconds passed without a single heartbeat until they suddenly and overcompensatingly quickly flooded right through Todd's suddenly mangled feeling body as the two finally drew apart, Todd's eyes painfully shut and his lips just barely parted as he could feel Neil's breaths so warmly and so closely to his mouth that were there not already goosepimples all over his pale, soft body this certainly triggered a wave of shivers throughout his limbs, overbearingly worthy to raise every little hair across his skin. Terrified beyond comprehension, he allowed his to eyelids slip apart, gazing up and into Neil's so very comforting face, the other boy's stare upon Todd's features as well; his lips, too, parted and his soft, warm breaths quickly, rhythmically brushing Todd's own exhales and inhales as the two said nothing but merely laid and respectively leaned to each other for seconds that felt like infinity.

Without Todd even thinking - even being _able_ to think, really - of pulling Neil closer again by the vice grip of his sweater, Neil's face lowered onto Todd's again, tentatively, so slowly Todd that could see and virtually feel by the brushing of noses how he tilted his face as to allow his lips to touch Todd's more freely, less bluntly than the accidental landing of lower lip to chin just previously, and Todd watched Neil close his eyes as he pressed his lips to Todd's in a contrasting soft, careful kiss. Gently sucking his lower lip, Todd let go of Neil's sweater the moment he realized he was still holding on to it and instead placed his very nearly quivering hand to Neil's chest, feeling it heave as they shared another kiss, Neil's collarbone to the palm of Todd's left hand as their lips slid from one another and parted yet again; the tip of Neil's tongue touching the tip of Todd's as they carefully inhaled each other's mouths in a whole series of increasingly rapid kisses, pressing deeper into each other's mouths with every kiss. Todd's hand moving across Neil's chest, quickly, hurriedly, up to the sizzlingly warm skin of Neil's neck and into his brown hair, his other hand slowly stroking Neil's arm, as Neil's lips and tongue and breaths seemed like fleeting drugs or rather like something precious of glass that could not afford to be dropped; like something sweet that needed constant savouring, as warmth and so very enrapturing ecstasy rushed through Todd's helpless body and mind as the two kissed each other ravenously, craving each other's touches with every fibre of their now again virtually panting beings, heaving to each other in such smoldering devotion that the room around them dissolved from their awarenesses and they found themselves lost together in the rapid, red hot haze that were to one the other on the hard, wooden floor.

"Hey, Perry! Anderson! Open up, your knights in shining armour are here!"

With a loud, unstoppable banging on the door mere feet away from them, both Neil and Todd froze instantly as reality caught up with them at last in the shape of Knox's voice and fist on the other side of their room door, their lips snatched apart as if electricity had just gone through their soft, wet mouths panting to each other like mad to the only increasingly rapid rhythms of their violently beating hearts. They stared at each other for not a second, Todd's hand still in Neil's warm hair, before Neil quickly scrambled onto his feet, pulling Todd up off the floor after doing so and pulling his own hand through his hair as he strode forwards to the still loudly beaten door and the neverending howlings of Knox and what appeared to be three other students just waiting to barge in and find both Neil and Todd out of breath and red as crimson as Neil would unlock the door itself. Todd instinctively grasped his poem and virtually threw himself onto the desk chair, turning his back on the loud voices of his friends as Neil took care of said door opening, and instead pretending to be deeply, _deepl_y committed to catching up on his correspondance and in fact not deeply, _deeply_ committed to forcing his erection to disappear.


End file.
